Twin Fans
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Da Qiao *'Advanced Skill:' Fortify - Grants hyper armor and Defense x2 to allied troops. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Level 1-6 weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots). 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 1 shoots a fire orb. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset E6: Eclipse 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'Combos' JC >Evo >Cancel before E9 >Evo >Repeat C4 (Lightning) >Crescent C1 JC >C2 >C2 >Repeat (against NPC) Thrust C1 (Ice) >Keep your opponent frozen with endless C4 (only works if you have high freezing chance) 'Emblem Thoughts' Thrust: A little slow, but can catch opponents off guard and can activate element. Crescent: This emblem has one the highest damage values in the game out of all emblems. Using it on C1 in PvP equipped with a lightning or wind orb will do a lot damage to an enemy. Pierce: This emblem gives hyper armor effect and it naturally comes with Fire element which makes it ideal for questing on boss that can be flinched. Moon: An ok emblem however it is outclassed by all other emblems since it does not have any element. A little hard to hit other people too. Good for killing troops. Fan: Has super armor and good damage and has element. However, in practical use it is quite hard to hit opponents with it. Eclipse: Good for killing troops and is a pretty safe attack. A good musou builder. But it's not too good for confront because it doesn't have element attached on it, and your opponent will have enough time to pummel you while you are posing after the tornado is performed. 'PvP/Confront' Utilize the Jump Charge innate Fire element and follow up with an evolution combo to quickly deal large Fire damage to enemy players. If it is raining or the enemy is wearing Fire resistant gear, this tactic is less useful. Using the Crescent emblem with a Lightning orb or Wind orb will also deal high damage to an enemy. If you build a Twin Fan with very high attack with Crescent, use the C4 to stun enemies with a Blitz orb. Then use your Crescent attack to finish them off while activating Attack x2. Don't go around spamming Crescent because you will become really predictable. Best used with a teammate that can stun enemies for you. Your musou is very high risk, if you hit they will be juggled endlessly until the end of your musou. However if you miss, you are very vulnerable to attack. If you do your true musou try to aim the giant fireball at the end towards to your opponent to delay them. Then jump away as soon as the musou finishes. Even the Twin Fans musou isn't really good for killing, you can put 1 or 2 musou tempers on your T.Fans (If you have spare slots). But it is used to give you invincibility to avoid taking damages from musou spammers, not to kill. Category:Weapon